How Far He's Willing to Go
by Poke-Melody
Summary: Kiran is captured by the Emblian Empire and Alfonse will do anything to get them back. Anything.


Sharena had never seen her brother like this. He was usually the level-headed one of the two. But here he was, calling for every tactician in the Order, angrily ordering the castle servants to leave, and demanding every hero worth their salt to join him on this mission.

The look in his eyes... Sharena didn't think it was possible to be this scary. It was if she met a whole new brother.  
"What the hell do you mean to wait 'till morning?!" Alfonse yelled, slamming his hands onto the table, causing Robin - who the anger was directed at - to flinch. "We have no idea if Kiran has until tomorrow!"

"I-I'm sorry, Prince Alfonse, it's just that my plan will work better if we strike in the morning when their guard is most likely down."

"Screw your plan if we have to wait. We're going now." Alfonse glared at tactician before turning around facing Commander Anna.

"I'm going to take our best heroes and lead the assault myself, Commander. Please don't try to stop me."

"Alfonse... I know you're worried for Kiran, but you can't let this cloud your judgement. I want to rescue them as much as you do, but I think we should follow Robin's plans."

"I gave you an order, Commander, don't stop me."

"And I gave you an order, Prince Alfonse. Don't forget, I'm the commander here, you may be a prince but you still answer to me, and I'm saying we're following Robin's plan."

Alfonse took a few steps back and Sharena had thought Alfonse was finally calming down and listening to reason, but her relaxed look turned to anxious when he unsheathed his sword.

"Commander, if you won't let me go rescue Kiran now, I will treat you as if your an enemy of the Order. We need Kiran, and I'm going to get them back."

"Wha- Alfonse! You can't be serious?" Anna cried taking a step back. "Listen to yourself, you acting like this won't save Kiran."

"Neither will sitting around and doing nothing. If I need to strike you down, then I will."

The tension in the air was so big Sharena found herself having difficulty taking a breath. Everyone just looked back and forth between Alfonse and Anna. No one dare speak up or make a move. Anna and Alfonse held eye contact for what felt like hours but was merely five minutes before Anna gave in.

"Fine, you win." was all Anna said as she cautiously raised her hands and moved out of Alfonse's way.

"Thank you, Commander." Alfonse said in a tone that sent chills down everyone's spines. He then turned to Sharena.

"Has the prisoner given us any information of Veronica's plans for Kiran?" he asked his sister.

She shivered under her brother's gaze and it took her a second to compose herself enough to talk.

"No, brother, he hasn't." was all she could say.

Not long after Kiran was captured, the Order caught a Emblian soldier who had taken part in taking Kiran.

"Then I'll go question him myself. I just need to know where Kiran is being held..."

Learning the lesson that Anna was made an example of, nobody dared to try and talk him out of it.

-

Gaius was put in charge of keeping an eye on the prisoner. Not knowing what happened just a few minutes ago, he had let Alfonse right in. Even leaving the dungeon when Alfonse asked him to.

He wasn't too worried for the prince. If anything, he's as strong as Chrom and Chrom could handle himself against one prisoner. So he left like the Alfonse instructed him to.

Although, Alfonse had been in there for a while, he was getting a little bit worried but he still had enough trust in the prince to leave him alone.

-

About a half-hour later, Sharena and Anna had come down to check up on Alfonse and saw Gaius sitting outside the dungeon.

Gaius explained what he was instructed to do to them and Sharena couldn't help but feel a little anxious. After a few more minutes, Alfonse had finally come out, eyes hidden in a shadow under his bangs.

"B-Brother..." Sharena trailed off. Her eyes wandering over her brother's trembling body and taking a step back, bring her hands to her mouth when she sees his white pants are completely covered in blood.

"A-Alfonse! What happened in there?!" she cried taking a step toward him.

"I got the information we need. Come on, we're leaving now." was all Alfonse said, not even bothering to look up as he shoved his way through his sister and commander.

-

"Commander Anna, I've lost track of Alfonse." Shareana said running over to Anna in the middle of their battle.

Anna let out a growl in anger.

"I know he's worried about Kiran, but this is completely out of character for him... Never mind him for now, we need to fight our way through and we'll just keep an eye out for him on our way."

"Right!"

-

Kiran couldn't really do much other then sit in their cell and try to keep their broken arm comfortable.

They had faith in Alfonse and everyone else so they weren't too worried, but a bit of anxiety was still there.

It was at some point that they heard the door to the dungeon open. They stiffened a bit and put themself on guard. But the tension washed away as soon as they saw the familiar blue hair of the prince they serve.

"Kiran!" he cried, running over and taking a pair of keys and unlocking the cell. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, more or less." Kiran smiled trying to stand up but let out a cry when they jostled their broken arm.

"Are you hurt?" Alfonse said, kneeling down next to them and looking at their arm.

"Y-yeah... I talked back to Veronica and she decided to get back at me..." Kiran said.

"That's it... I'm gonna kill her. Once and for all!" he angrily stood up and marched out the cell.

Kiran was left on the ground, stunned by the quick look the caught in Alfonse's eyes.

It was then that Kiran realized that Alfonse meant it and was planning to assassinate Princess Veroncia.

"Alfonse, what happened to you?"


End file.
